Various means for transmitting power have been applied to various mechanical devices, including an engine of a vehicle. For example, the power of a driving pulley may be transmitted to a driven pulley using a belt and a pulley. Particularly, a V-belt has been widely applied, which can be operated at high speed and has good power transmission performance by making the cross section of the contact portion between the belt and the pulley to have a trapezoidal shape to increase the contact area between the belt and the pulley.
FIG. 1 shows a V-belt 120 and a V-belt pulley 110 upon which the V-belt 120 is wound.
A phenomenon may occur where the V-belt 120 is separated from the V-belt pulley 110 while being operated. For example, a part of the V-belt 120 may be separated from the V-belt pulley 110 while rotating when the V-belt 120 is improperly assembled onto the V-belt pulley 110 or for other reasons.
FIG. 2 shows a state where a part of a rib 121 of the V-belt 120 is positioned outside of an outermost rib guide 111 among the rib guides 111, where the rib 121 is formed to be inserted between the rib guides 111 in the V-belt pulley 110. Noise may be generated or insufficient power may be transmitted when the V-belt pulley 110 and the V-belt 120 are rotated with the state that the V-belt 120 is misaligned with the V-belt pulley 110, as described above. Furthermore, the V-belt 120 may be damaged or cut if this phenomenon continues for an extended period of time.
In addition, the engine may overheat because insufficient power may be transmitted through the V-belt 120 when the V-belt 120 and the V-belt pulley 110 are mounted at the engine of a vehicle to be used in order to drive auxiliary machinery and the V-belt 120 was rotated while being misaligned.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.